Andy Law
Andy Law also known as Little Boy and the King of Death is the main protagonist and the anti-hero of the famous Crazy Flasher series. History ''Crazy Flasher'' Andy was a normal, average boy with blonde hair. Until he got a assignment on his computer that he should start killing gangs for money. Andy liked idea, making his next day a massacre in a city. Andy took his sword, and went to the city killing random gang members. The goal of the game is to kill as much members as you can. ''Crazy Flasher 2'' After two years Andy's first massacre took place. Today Andy gets way more assignments to kill more and more gangsters and hooligans. Eventually Andy's phone ringed from an anonymous person making an assignment with Andy to kill the famous gangster Blue and his troops. Andy then gets out of his room, with a pistol tracking them down. ''Crazy Flasher 3'' The third part is the most famous of all parts of the series. On Y8Games, the game has been played by players over 10 million times. In the game there is the story mode, and the death mode. In the story mode you have only 5 levels. While in the death mode there is no story line at all, just pure fighting of 45 levels. Becoming A Street Fighter At the begging Andy again gets to see Blue with his troops, fighting against the bodybuilder named Stronger. Eventually Blue defeats stronger, but Andy appears challenging all of them to a massive battle. Andy defeats all of them, becoming a new street fighter in the scene.After the first battle, Andy gets to meet Blue's whole crew, including a girl that tells Andy if he defeats them, that he might get to the death match with the BPK crew. Entering The Professional Match After Andy killed the crew, Andy got into the professional match against the Big Robots. In this crew there is two quite weak kind of robots and a huge humanoid robot, that is attached to a tank and has instead of his hands a machine gun and in the other hand a huge ax. He also has a laser eye and his health is massively bigger than the other robots. Andy VS BPK Battle After Andy defeated them, he finally got in the battle with the BPK crew. The leader of the crew BPK Boy tells Andy that he should get better equipment to fight against them, while in his crew are BPK Girl & BPK Pig. Every BPK member has a different weaponry. The Boy has a rocket launcher, The GIrl has two uzzie guns, and the Pig has a huge machine gun. They also have a lot of weak robots around them. The Police Battle After the BPK Battle, the three members actually became friends with Andy, telling him that he is a really good fighter and that they will see each other soon. Eventually, the police came. Andy told the three they together can all kill them. The Boy said he isn't up for it, as the three went inside of their car running away. While Andy fight to death with the police officers. ''Crazy Flasher 4'' In Crazy Flasher 4, as well there is the main story of ten levels and four bonus levels which include a zombie killing spree, shooting, racing and vs BPK levels. New Enemies and Partners Eventually, when Andy made the huge massacre of the police officers, dubbed the Bad Men. Andy realized that gangs are actually his friends, not his enemies, in fact, his enemies are the Bad Men police. Andy and Blue with his troops actually partnered up against them with his Troops actually got caught by the police. They called Andy to get them out. In the whole game, BPK crew, Blue's crew, and Andy fight against the police on different occasions. Later on its revealed that they're mercenaries who're taking in the poor and the weak for vampiric experimentation, Andy swore vengeance upon them. ''Crazy Flasher 5'' Quite similar to the fourth part. It's reviewed that Andy is actually the leader of the group. They all appear together fighting against different mercenaries the whole series. ''Crazy Flasher 6 Stinger Mission'' In the six-part, Andy found out about zombies being located in the tower. Eventually, Andy realized his next goal is to kill all of the zombies. In the whole series, Andy is fighting against a different type of zombies. ''Crazy Flasher 7 The Day After The End'' Again quite similar as in six part. Andy is fighting against numerous numbers of zombies. But in this game, the player has to design his or her own character. As the title says, this is the last game in the Crazy Flasher series. Weaponry *Sword *Meteor Hammer *Broadsword *Huge Hammer *Tomahawk *Laser *Hand Gun *Shotgun *Bomb *BBPlayer *Fire Bombs Catego [[ [[Category:Fighters Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Internet Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lethal Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Extremists Category:Dreaded